This invention pertains to a collapsible baby enclosure and more particularly to such an enclosure which can be erected and collapsed simply by applying end-wise forces acting on the end frame structure thereof.
Portable cribs and playpens have, in many instances, been characterized by incorporating release mechanisms, clips, buttons, and the like which may be a danger to an infant in the same. Moreover, such cribs and playpens typically have not been completely collapsible, often only being collapsible in one direction. The baby enclosures described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,561,637 and 2,586,247 are examples. Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved portable construction.